


Time Will Tell

by TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch



Series: Texting Stories (Johnlock) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, Again, Age, Angst, Are, Fair, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IT - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, More - Freeform, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Relationship, Romance, SO, Serious, Story, Sweet, and, be, bestfriends, once - Freeform, really - Freeform, texxting, than - Freeform, that, to, um, with, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch/pseuds/TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Johnlock texting story! Just a little angsty post-reichenbach fanfic where Sherlock tries to leave but John knows he can't let him. After all John has his family but still John won't release him.<br/>Especially not now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Tell

John? SH

I don't want to talk to you. JW

Why? SH

Why did you leave early? JW

Look John......I stuck out like a sore thumb there. I'm sorry. SH

You idiot. You could have waited for a song or two, then Mary would have danced with you. JW

It was your night John. I didn't want to intrude. SH

You wouldn't have intruded, Sherlock. And why do you care about it now? JW

I would you've got your family now John. You don't need the world's only consulting detective around to whisk you away anymore SH

No. Don't vanish again. Don't do this to me. JW

John I am no longer necessary. I'll stay in England this time. Need to keep my eye on Mycroft and Lestrade. But you don't need me now John SH

Obviously I need you, Sherlock! I need you more now than ever! I need my best friend to be with me! JW

WELL I DON'T NEED A BESTFRIEND! I'M BETTER ALONE. SH

Sherlock... JW

You don't need me anymore John! SH

Tell me what's wrong. JW

You don't need a stupid star-crossed sociopath anymore SH

Sometimes you're really stupid to be a genius. You see but don't observe, I need you. JW

No you don't. Not me. Not anymore. SH

Why wouldn't I? JW

You have them. Mary. The baby. You don't need another one. SH

You're not a baby anymore, Sherlock. You've changed. In a better way. JW

Not in the way I wanted to. You still don't see it do you, John? SH

No... JW

Why am I always so desperate to see you? You fascinate me John Hamish Watson. You are hardened by war but softened by your heart. You save lives and by god you saved mine. The dr blogger. The only man who terrifies me. Who else would I have fallen in love with? SH

Oh. JW

I don't know what to say, Sherlock. JW

I will leave your life tomorrow. SH

Do not dare, Sherlock Holmes. JW

I can't see another option, John SH

Just don't vanish again. Please. JW

I'm sorry. But what option do I have? You don't need me. Especially now. SH

I don't want to hurt you. JW

It's fine John. You have helped me so much and for that I am eternally grateful. But now our time is done. I love you John Watson. And you love your family. SH

And my family is you too. JW

Not anymore. I love you in a way you don't love me. It's okay John. Mycroft will inform you if anything happens to me. SH

Sherlock, don't... No... JW

John it's okay. I know you don't feel the same. I love you. SH

Stop repeating it. JW

I'm sorry. I see I'm hurting you. Goodbye John. I do though. But goodbye. SH

I love you. I always have. I love Mary because she saved me. But you are the only one. JW

I......I..I don't understand. SH

I decided to die when you faked your death. I wanted to die. I missed you too much for living. JW

I'm sorry John. I'm so sorry I did that to you. SH

You owe me two years. So do not dare to vanish again. JW

I know John. Oh god I know and I am unbelievably sorry. But I don't think there's another choice. SH

You and Mary could share me. JW

You know that's unrealistic John SH

It isn't. JW

She deserves you. And your baby. Not me SH

You're the best man that I've ever known and I'm just an ex-soldier with a lot of problem. How could I deserve you? JW

John Watson you are the most important person this country has ever seen. You are more intelligent than I ever am. You effortlessly make beautiful and correct decisions. You conceal your emotions when necessary and express them when it has to be done. You are my sun. I revolve around you just as I have learnt the Earth does with our sun. You have taught me ore than anyone I have ever met and you have an unbelievable amount of patience. John Watson I don't deserve YOU. SH

Sherlock, stop it. I'm nothing compared to you. I'm just a normal man, with a normal job and a boring life. You are special. JW

A rude, drug addict of a sociopath? Hardly particularly special, John. SH

You are more than that, Sherlock. You are my everything. You saved me and you gave me a life, don't take it away. You will kill a part of me. JW

You don't need me. You have done more for me than I ever have for you SH

I might have but I love you. I love you more than anything else in my whole esistence. JW

You love your family. And they love you. Not me, John. Don't ruin what you've got SH

How could I if I haven't got it yet? JW

You've got your family, John. SH

I want you. JW

Why is this so difficult to understand? JW

Because I can't give you what you want, John SH

You can give yourself to me. JW

I don't understand, John. Why me?! You have mary, the baby. But me? Why? SH

Because you're Sherlock bloody Holmes and I've fallen in love with you since the first time we talked. JW

Oh. SH

Really? SH

Really. I've just been too stupid not to say that to you earlier. JW

But..mary..the baby.........SH

Sherlock I havent told anybody this but....She was convinced that she could never mean as much to me as you do. She left me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Can I come round? JW

She left you?! I'm so sorry John I am so so sorry I've ruined everything. You know you're always welcome here John but what do you want from me? SH

You. JW

Sherlock's leapt out of his chair and ran to the kitcchen. He quickly flicked on the kettle and prepared the tea. Setting the two cups on the coffee on the table he went to sit nervously in his armchair. He heard the front door open and a slight limp making its way across downstairs. He knew it was John immediately. He heard a sniffle. John was crying. Why was he crying? Ah Mary. Wasn't it? Suddenly Sherlock's mind worked over-time. He was terrified. John Hmaish Waston terrified, excited, weakened and strengthened him but made himself oh so much sweeter. What did he feel? John climbed the stairs. What did John expect from him? John was waiting on the landing. Oh god what would he say?! John knocked on the door. Sherlock leapt up and practically ran over to the door before quickly stopping to compose himself. John Watson. His Dr John Watson. He ws standing outside that door, in love with him, broken but also single. Where could this possibly go? _Only time would tell_ he scoffed. He straightened his dressing gown, pondering for a moment at the fact he should of changed, before pulling open the door. There stood his Dr Watson tear-stained and shattered in their doorway.

Their lips met.

__

_**And time told.** _


End file.
